Dora the Explorer kaleidoscope promo
The new kaleidoscope promo for Dora the Explorer on Nick Jr is un-voiced and broadcast-quality, featuring images and video clips of each of the characters from the show one at a time in a kaleidoscope-styled nature with different kaleidoscope views which plays over a new low-pitched sitar/indian-styled instrumental rendition of the Dora The Explorer theme song, plus text (the show's logo font which is Coop Flaired) at the center of the screen while the kaleidoscope is playing. Because of the kaleidoscope nature of the promo, it is devoid of a voiceover or the voices of the characters from the show as the kaleidoscope promo differs from all the other Dora The Explorer and Nick Jr promos. This new Dora The Explorer kaleidoscope promo airs in-between shows on Nick Jr in Alexonia, El Kadsre and Eruowood since late-August to help make the premiere of Dora and Friends which also airs on Nick Jr. Trivia *The kaleidoscope promo for the show is produced by Primal Screen of Atlanta, GA. *The kaleidoscope promo for Dora The Explorer, which includes 7 versions, comes in :30 and :20 second lengths plus a :45 second version with Tico and Isa added in version 2, and Alica and Guillermo added in the full Marquez-themed version, as well as the :30 second Go Diego Go-themed version. *The promo begins with zooming/moving cartoon clouds which will begin the kaleidoscope. *The audio-free video clips for each of the characters in this kaleidoscope promo are sourced from episodes of Dora the Explorer and Go Diego Go! under moving images of each character one at a time in a kaleidoscope-styled nature. *Also on this kaleidoscope promo for Dora The Explorer are each character's objects such as Diego's skateboard, Boots' red boots, Dora's backpack, and Isabella's pacifier flying and moving across a kaleidoscope. *This kaleidoscope promo for the show also saw the debut of a transparent picture of Diego poses with a skateboard (mouth closed and the right leg crossed on a left leg). *Also on the kaleidoscope promo, there is a low-pitched sitar/indian-styled instrumental rendition of the Dora the Explorer theme song with selected lines ("Dora, Dora, Dora The Explorer", "Dora The Explorer!', and "You can lead the way") in the background, it is extended in version 2 and the full Marquez-themed version to include more instrumental lines of "Boots and super-cool explorer Dora" and "Do-do-do Dora!". *There's also a Marquez-themed version of its kaleidoscope promo that only offers images and video clips for each of the five characters in the Marquez family (Diego, Mami, Dora, Isabella, Papi) in a kaleidoscope-styled nature. *Also on the Marquez-themed kaleidoscope promo for the show, we hear Isabella sucking his pacifier in the background (at the going up and drop down portion) over a video clip and picture of Isabella spins around, drops down, going up, and drops down. *Every kaleidoscope promo (both standard and Marquez-themed) concludes with a still of cartoon clouds but with a Dora The Explorer logo (or a Go Diego Go! logo) at the top along with "Every Day" at the bottom, and then fades to the Nick Jr logo after three-and-a-half seconds. Gallery Dorakaleidoscope3.png Dorakaleidoscope6.png Dorakaleidoscope7.png Dorakaleidoscope13.png Dorakaleidoscope3a.png Godiegogokaleidoscope7.png Character Pictures The pictures of the characters (only one at a time) on the kaleidoscope promo for Dora the Explorer are: Standard version 1 Dora2 by kaylor2013-d83je7i.png|Dora Dora 2 by kaylor2013-d83jed0.png|Boots Dora 5 by kaylor2013-d83jebq.png|Backpack Dora 06 by kaylor2013-d83jebx.png|Swiper Dora 07 by kaylor2013-d83jebj.png|Benny Standard version 2 Dora2 by kaylor2013-d83je7i.png|Dora Dora 2 by kaylor2013-d83jed0.png|Boots Dora-3.png|Tico Dora-4.png|Isa Dora 5 by kaylor2013-d83jebq.png|Backpack/Map Dora 06 by kaylor2013-d83jebx.png|Swiper Dora 07 by kaylor2013-d83jebj.png|Benny Standard version 3 Dora2 by kaylor2013-d83je7i.png|Dora Dora 2 by kaylor2013-d83jed0.png|Boots Dora 07 by kaylor2013-d83jebj.png|Benny Marquez-themed version 1 dte_diego.png|Diego dte_mami.png|Mami dte_dora.png|Dora dte_isabella.png|Isabella dte_papi.png|Papi Marquez-themed version 2 dte_diego.png|Diego dte_mami.png|Mami dte_papi.png|Papi Go Diego Go-themed version gdg_diego.png|Diego Sammy_(2).png|Sammy (overlayed over first seconds of Click) Pk88lMqldddwMgNjaMaR.png.png|Click Alica_(3).png|Alica Baby_jagaur_(4).png|Baby Jaguar Rescue_pack_(5).png|Rescue Pack Full Marquez-themed version dte_diego.png|Diego dte_mami.png|Mami dte_dora.png|Dora Alica (3).png|Alica (with a book) Dora-8.png|Guillermo dte_isabella.png|Isabella dte_papi.png|Papi Video Under construction. Category:Kaleidoscope promos Category:Cartoon promos Category:Promotions